


Double Vision

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasuki accidentally walks in on Chichiri while he's casting a spell... by request for Kitsune-chan's b-day.</p><p>(Posting OLD fics from my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

Chichiri winced at the sound of yet another breaking sake bottle from the common room. The bandits had brought in a big haul today, and were busily celebrating by getting as smashed as was humanly possible. As he passed the main doorway, several of them shouted his name and waved him in, but he shook his head and continued on with his normal cheerful expression.

 _They're all NUTS, no da..._ was his thought as he passed yet another pair of revelers in a shadowy corner. _They're all going to have massive hangovers tomorrow na no da..._ He blushed and glanced away as he realized WHY the two men were occupying a shadowy corner, instead of joining their friends in the main room.

He made it safely back to the refuge of the room that Tasuki had given him for when he stayed with the Leikaku Bandits. As much fun as it looked like they were all having - he blushed again - he really just didn't feel like joining in right now. In fact all he really wanted was a little peace and quiet.

*CRASH*

Or not. Chichiri had to smile wearily at the antics of his friends - and friends they had become, thanks to Tasuki's efforts to draw out the wandering Seishi.

Guiltily, he glanced at the stack of scrolls on his desk. _I've been neglecting my magic practice, na no da... Taiitsu-kun gave me those scrolls more than a week ago, and I haven't even looked at them yet no da! Visiting Tasuki is fun... but time consuming no da._ With a sigh, he decided that he might as well at least look over the scrolls now, while he had a chance.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he unrolled the first scroll carefully. Skimming the contents, he smiled. "This doesn't look too hard, na no da," he commented aloud. It was a fairly simple spell, designed to exactly duplicate whatever the spellcaster was focused on. It was, in fact, the perfect thing to practice with, before his magic skills started getting rusty from disuse.

Chichiri glanced around the room for something to cast it on. There - the chair by the door. There had originally been two of them anyway, before Tasuki had accidentally broken its mate. "Perfect, no da... I'll practice my magic, and fix my room's furniture too na no da!" Grinning, he set to work.

He'd just completed sketching the last symbol in the air in fiery tracks, and the last syllable of the last word in the spell was leaving his lips, when the door banged open without warning.

"Oi, Chichiri! Yer missin' all the fun, get your ass... out... here..." Tasuki trailed off as he saw the look of horror on Chichiri's face - and the wave of magic heading towards him.

"Oh, shit!"

The words were spoken by two voices at once, at exactly the same time, with exactly the same inflection - as Tasuki stared in shock at...

Himself. Staring back at him with an equal amount of shock.

From the bed came a miserable, "Tasuki-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK no da!"

 

* * *

Kouji and the others had come running at Tasuki's shout of startled horror - in duplicate. The blue-haired bandit skidded to a halt in Chichiri's doorway, staring in disbelief at the sight before him.

There were TWO Tasukis, one on either side of the room, and they were glaring at each other furiously. Chichiri was attempting to calm them.

"Maa, maa, no da... it's only what you deserve for barging in here no da..." the monk said, rather obviously attempting to contain his laughter.

"It ain't funny!" Both Tasukis blurted at the same time - and then glared at each other even more fiercely. "Change me back, dammit!"

"I don't know how, no da."

"WHAT?" Now they were both glaring at Chichiri, and he raised his hands in a soothing gesture.

"It's a new spell, no da. I was trying it out for the first time na no da. I don't KNOW the reversal spell yet no da!"

"Well find out!" They snapped in unison. Chichiri shook his head helplessly.

"It MIGHT be in this pile of scrolls... or it might not be, no da. I'll have to look through them... and if it's not, I'll have to contact Taiitsu-kun no da. But it'll take me most of the night to search through them na no da."

Both Tasukis growled; at Chichiri, at each other, and at the rest of the Leikaku bandits, who were doubled over in laughter in the doorway. Kouji, in particular, seemed to be highly amused by the night's events.

"What am I supposed to do until THEN?" they demanded hotly.

Chichiri shrugged. "I would suggest not interrupting me without warning again, na no da." He turned to his desk, and the pile of scrolls which covered it. "Now, out no da, and don't come back until morning na no da!"

"You heard the monk, Gen-chan," Kouji added, clearing the way for the two to make their way out of the room. "If I were you - and boy, am I ever glad I'm NOT right now - I'd get nice and drunk while ya were waitin' for him."

"Good idea," they both snarled, and stalked forward. Glancing at one another out of the corner of their eyes, they deliberately did NOT reach for the same sake bottle. Taking deep swigs, they growled at one another again. Kouji collapsed back against the wall in laughter.

"It's not funny!" Two voices protested at once.

 

* * *

After four straight hours of drinking, the two cloned Seishi were still avoiding one another like the plague, but they were both drunk enough not to care too much anymore. One of them had reluctantly agreed to be referred to only as 'Genrou', while the other would only answer to 'Tasuki', in order to make it easier to talk to them. Genrou had shed his black trench coat, making it possible to tell them apart visually, as well.

Finally, the massive party began to wind down. The bandits began returning to their rooms, individually, in pairs, and in groups of three or more, depending on their inclinations. Kouji snickeringly suggested that he'd always wanted to try a threesome, and was shot down by twin glares. Still laughing, he made his way to his room alone, leaving only Genrou and Tasuki behind in the common room.

The two glared at one another warily, neither wanting to say anything, for fear it would be echoed. Finally, Genrou made an impatient gesture, and growled, "So, what the fuck do we do now?"

"I'm fuckin' tired, and I wanna go to bed," Tasuki snapped back.

"Yeah? Well, it's MY bed, and I'm tired too!" Genrou returned heatedly.

"YOUR bed? It's MY bed! I... ah, hell... it's both of our bed, I guess... well, *I* sure as hell ain't sleepin' on the floor..."

"Well, neither am I!" They glared at one another for awhile without saying anything.

"All right, fine. We share the bed," Tasuki finally muttered. "It's big enough... I... we... *I*... share it with Kouji all the time."

"Fine then," Genrou replied, almost snarling. They stalked to their room together, careful not to get too close.

Once there, they discovered another dilemma. "I ain't takin' the outside," Genrou proclaimed defiantly. "I HATE sleepin' on the edge."

"Well, fuck, I don't want it either!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I called it first. So there."

"Quit bein' so damned childish!"

"WHO'S being childish?"

"Ah, fuck it. Fine then. You can have the fuckin' wall side, see if I care." Tasuki blew the lantern out and scrambled out of his clothes - then paused. "Well, shit."

Genrou had apparently come to the same conclusion. "Fuck. We don't have anything to sleep in. I don't WEAR fuckin' sleeping clothes!"

Tasuki gnawed on his lip momentarily, then shrugged. "Screw it, anyway. It ain't like you got anythin' I ain't seen before." They both snickered.

A few minutes later, the blanket-pulling and pillow-snatching was over, and they settled down for sleep.

 

* * *

Tasuki half-woke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his torso. Sleepily, he rolled over enough to wind himself around the warm body that was occupying the other half of the bed. "Mmmmm..." he murmured, ready to fall back into his dreams.

The other body made an answering noise, and he paused, just barely awake. That wasn't Kouji...

Cracking one eye open, he jumped to see his own face before him. For a crazy moment, he wondered why on EARTH he'd gone to sleep with a mirror in his bed, before remembering.

And before he could do anything to untangle himself, his twin's amber eyes cracked open as well.

"Nani? Aw, fuck!" Genrou exclaimed, pulling away sharply. "What the hell?"

"You were climbin' all over me!" Tasuki muttered defensively.

"Shit. I'm used ta sleepin' with Kouji."

"Yeah, well... me too." They eyed one another warily for a moment, before sighing in unison.

"This is fuckin' nuts."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Another long pause. Tasuki briefly considered his options... HE was curious, he had to admit... which meant his double was as well...

"Aw, what the hell." As usual, they spoke together, identical minds coming to identical conclusions - but this time the fang-baring was much more along the lines of a sensual smirk than a snarl.

Warm lips met as they tangled one another in a hard embrace. It was rough, but that was okay - he liked it rough. Strong, callused hands searched out weak points - no dawdling over trying to find each other's hot spots for these two! Tasuki had gone FAR too long without a lover while protecting his Miko... and like any oversexed teenage boy in those conditions, he'd learned the nuances of his own body VERY well indeed.

He put that knowledge to good use now. Mouths opened at the same instant, tongues tangling heatedly, sliding past and over twin sets of fangs. It was a struggle for dominance, neither wanting to seem submissive to the other, as if that would somehow be admitting that they weren't the 'real' Tasuki.

Tasuki gasped sharply as Genrou's fingers plucked at his nipple, cursing... he'd been just about to do the same thing. Instead, he let his hands wander down his partner's arms, tracing the skin idly until he reached the forarm. Genrou's hands trailed down over his neck as he did so.

Tasuki grinned as his fingers reached Genrou's right forearm, and stroked along a familiar pattern. It felt odd to be tracing this particular character, and not feeling the touch on his own skin... but Genrou reacted much the way he always had.

Bright red light shone through the room as Genrou's symbol flared, illuminating his features briefly and allowing Tasuki to get a glimpse of the near-painful ecstasy evident on his double's face. He caught his own breath as Genrou traced his symbol in return, and it flashed as well.

This was something Kouji, his only lover to date, had never discovered - the most sensitive part of Tasuki's body by far was the area in which his Seishi symbol resided. In it's own way, it felt better than having someone go down on him - very nearly orgasmic in intensity. So intense, in fact, that he couldn't stand it for very long.

They broke away, panting, then slammed together again with furious force. Tasuki sank his fangs into his double's neck, then gasped as his twin did the same - he'd never imagined how erotic receiving that bite could feel. No wonder Kouji always went nuts when he did it. He lapped away the two tiny beads of blood which welled up, savouring the coppery taste of what was, essentially, his own blood; feeling Genrou's tongue against his own shoulder.

Tasuki smoothed his hands over the satiny skin of Genrou's back, lingering in all the right places, as Genrou renewed his attack on his twin's nipples. He found himself tangling the fingers of one hand into the silken flame hair as Genrou added his lips, teeth and tongue to the assault.

Tasuki arched his back into the contact, and gave a strangled cry that was echoed by his double as their erections brushed together. Instantly, all lesser concerns were abandoned, as they grabbed each other's hips and ground together.

And the fight for dominance was on once again, as neither wanted to give in and be uke. They struggled for balance, knocked each other's supporting arms out from under them, and basically used every dirty trick they knew to end up on top. Unfortunately, they both knew exactly the same dirty tricks, so the fight didn't look like it was going to end any time soon.

They wound up rolling right off of the bed, and ended up in a tangled heap on the floor. For one moment, they stared into one another's eyes in astonishment - then began laughing. Efforts to extricate themselves from the bedsheets - and one another's limbs - ended in more muffled laughter, and by the time they had sorted themselves out, they discovered it didn't matter so much after all.

"We're BOTH the real one, an' that's all there is to it." Genrou proclaimed firmly. He proffered the bottle of oil which he'd grabbed on the way back to the mattress, and Tasuki took it with a grin.

"Ya got that right. I hope Chichiri finds the reversal spell, though... the world ain't ready for two of me!"

Genrou laughed again, then shivered and moaned as Tasuki wrapped his oil-coated hand around Genrou's erection, and began sliding up and down slowly. "Baka... I was offerin' ta bottom."

"Yeah, I know," Tasuki replied, his fanged grin just visible in the dull red glow from both of their symbols. "I got other ideas." He ducked his head and began to nibble delicately along the flesh at the juncture of Genrou's thighs, using his fangs and tongue judiciously. Genrou groaned and began writhing beneath him, thrusting up into the delicious ring of Tasuki's hand.

Tasuki held his hips down with his free hand, and returned to running his tongue along the base of Genrou's penis. He proceeded downward, licking and sucking at his sacs, before taking one completely in his mouth and sucking on it. Genrou made a strangled noise that Tasuki KNEW was a suppressed scream, and he chuckled. The vibrations of that made Genrou half-scream again, then whimper softly.

Tasuki let his double's sac fall out of his mouth with a soft 'pop', and continued downward. Genrou arched his hips to allow him better access, spreading his legs so far apart Tasuki could feel him trembling. He grinned, and his tongue darted out, searching.

Another muffled scream as he found what he'd been looking for, and Tasuki smirked, knowing Genrou was biting at his own knuckles to try to quiet himself. He'd never been good at staying quiet when he needed to - and the walls in this place, while sturdy, weren't THAT thick. Kouji's room was just to his left... and the ass was probably laughing himself sick, knowing what the two clones were up to.

Tasuki decided to concentrate on a different ass instead, and turned all his attention to the task at hand. He KNEW he was clean, he and Kouji had been playing around in the bathing room just before he'd gone looking for Chichiri. So he didn't hesitate, running his tongue along the ridge of muscle that blocked his entrance to Genrou's body, forcing the tip inside.

Genrou squirmed above him, still making choking sounds around his fist. Tasuki forced his tongue in further, knowing how much the thrill of it was driving his partner wild. He didn't get indulged this way very often - Kouji didn't like doing it much, though he appreciated having it done to HIM well enough.

Finally he sensed Genrou was hovering on the edge of orgasm, and he pulled away. He let his hand fall away from the other's shaft as well, despite the desperate protest he received. He had other plans for that erection.

Quickly applying some of the oil to his own tight hole, he slid up until the tip of his double's erection just brushed against it. "You ready?" He gasped out.

"Just fuck me, will ya?" The other replied, hands clenched on his partner's waist. Tasuki positioned himself, and slid down slowly, savouring the feeling of being filled completely. Beneath him, Genrou gasped with pleasure, tightening his grip and thrusting upwards convulsively.

They paused for a moment, completely connected, Tasuki's fist wrapped around Genrou's erection once more. Panting, they looked into each other's eyes. "Do ya suppose this counts as incest?" Tasuki wondered aloud.

Genrou snorted with laughter. "Naw. More like a really complicated way to jerk off." They both chuckled. "Move, will ya?" Genrou finally demanded breathlessly. "Yer drivin' me NUTS!"

Tasuki obliged, using his leg muscles to raise himself a few inches before sliding back down again. Genrou helped, supporting him with his hands, arms trembling with the effort. Both of their symbols flared, lighting the room more brightly. Tasuki grunted as he slid up again, then thrust downwards with a little more force. He cried out as Genrou's tip hit his sweet spot, and rocked forward a bit to keep the pressure where he needed it. Genrou tugged him upwards again, and then they found their rhythm, moving as if they were one body.

 _Hell,_ Tasuki thought dazedly, _technically, we ARE only one fucking body._ And then he wasn't capable of thought any more, only sensation.

The final explosion was mutual, as they cried out with one voice and collapsed, trembling, curled all around one another. No murmured words were needed, no sweet reassurances... each knew exactly what the other was thinking, and they fell into slip with twin smirks on their faces.

 

* * *

Chichiri eyed the two identical bandits sternly as they stood before him. "Have you learned your lesson about interrupting me without knocking first, no da?" He asked, trying to conceal his amusement at his friend's predicament. The other bandits were not so kind, openly laughing and chuckling at their leader's scowling face.

"Yeah, yeah, all right already!" they muttered as one. At least they weren't glaring at each other every time they did that any more.

Chichiri nodded. "Okay. Taiitsu-kun didn't give me the reversal spell... who wants to make two things into one, anyway no da? But I did manage to figure out how to reverse it by studying the original spell, na no da. Just hold still, and don't interrupt me no da!"

Both Tasukis held their breath as Chichiri set to work, muttering and chanting to himself while drawing arcane symbols in the air. With a final flash, the magic sped towards them.

Tasuki blinked, then clutched at his head as if he was afraid it would fall off. He staggered, dizzy, and turned white.

"Genrou! You okay?" A concerned Kouji asked.

"Yeah... gimme a minute..." Tasuki muttered, shaking his head to clear it. "I got two sets of memories ta figure out for the last 12 hours..." Unexpectedly, he blushed. "Errr... yeah..." He let a long breath out, then laughed. "That wasn't so bad... but I'm glad I'm back in one fuckin' piece! C'mon, let's celebrate!"

There were loud cheers from the bandits, and Chichiri shook his head, exasperated. Didn't these people ever do anything but party? But he was smiling as he allowed himself to be drawn into the revelry with the rest of them.


End file.
